This invention relates to the fabrication of improved semiconductor devices and to improved photoresist materials used in the production of semiconductor devices. Also included is the process for preparing improved patterned resist on a substrate, the improved resist polystyrene polymer containing silane, improved photoresist material as a polystyrene copolymer containing silicon and the semiconductor wafer device containing silicon and the semiconductor wafer device having on its surface a photoresist containing silicon in its polymer matrix with the net result of the reduction of resist erosion.